Promise Not To Beg
by Beitris
Summary: A choice is looming in Bella's future. Only, it's a choice she thought she would never have to make. Who could've known what Jacob Black really meant to her? And who could have predicted how hard Edward would fight to keep her?


_Alrighty then, here come all those fun necessities!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though Jacob Black is tied up inside my closet._

_Spoilers: Some, I guess. I'm assuming you've read _New Moon_ and if you ignore the warning, that you've read _Eclipse_ too. I don't plan on anything extraordinary; I'm just setting it at the beginning of _Eclipse_ so I can do what I please with these lovely characters. _

_Reviews are appreciated and I think they might be some kind of super addictive drug… Constructive criticism is very helpful, and let me know if you notice any typos. I check through everything more than twice, but I still miss some stuff._

_This is just a prologue; my chapters tend to be much longer than this._

* * *

It was one of those times when I was pretty damn glad that Edward didn't have full view of my brain. Because at that exact moment, I was daydreaming about a certain someone. Someone who wasn't Edward. 

"Bella, are you okay?" his musical voice pulled me from my musings and I glanced up. Sitting across my room with a book in his hand, Edward looked like a god. His hair was messy, in a perfectly styled kind of way.

"I'm fine." I lied, smiling slightly. "I was just thinking."

He looked intrigued. He closed his book, marking the page. He stood swiftly and walked to where I sat, cross legged on my bed. He draped himself next to me. "About what?" he asked. I raised my brows at him. "You know I'm always eager for insight on your mind." He said.

I laughed. That was definitely true. "Nothing interesting. Just thinking about how to get back on my motorcycle without you or Alice knowing. Or Charlie, for that matter."

My lovely boyfriend frowned. "If it wasn't holed up on that reserve, I would have already disposed of it." He said darkly.

"I know. And this is why I adore you." I told him lightly, making him laugh.

Edward sighed dramatically. "Alice wants me to ask you if you plan on running away before the Graduation party." He said, trying not to laugh.

"I'll try my best." I groaned in response. Edward chuckled. He knew how much I was dreading this party. Alice had blown it out of proportion, and now the whole town was invited. Literally.

Edward lay back on my bed and I lay down as well, snuggling into his cold chest. He was perfectly still, like always. He smelled like home to me, and I closed my eyes. I was already exhausted, falling asleep with Edward always felt natural and relaxed. I only hoped that this time, I wouldn't talk in my sleep.

My dreams were jumbled and confusing as I slowly drifted off to sleep against Edward. I smelt him in my dreams, but it was not his face looming in my mind. Jacob's smile flashed through my mind and I felt myself smile in response. This would be a good dream.

* * *

Edward watched her silently, watched as her eyes raced beneath her eyelids. He yearned desperately to know her thoughts, to understand her mind. She was eternally a mystery to him. He could not understand her need to become immortal, though he had no objections with being with her forever. He only hoped that she wouldn't throw away her future, or regret her decision when it was too late. Most of all, he wanted to marry this girl. 

He sighed, watching her sleep. He could sense Alice nearby, and knew that she needed to speak with him. He hated leaving Bella, even if only for a moment. He quietly disentangled him, working hard not disturb her. He has dislodged himself and was nearly at the window when he heard her whisper.

"_Edward_."

He turned around, expecting her eyes to be open, but she slumbered on. Edward frowned at this and pulled open the widow. As he crawled out, he heard her again.

"_Jake_."

* * *

I was alone when I woke up, which was intensely surprising. There wasn't even a note. I was slightly worried, but when I went downstairs to make Charlie dinner, he told me that Edward had called and left a message about an impromptu camping trip with the rest of the Cullens. I was disappointed at the news; it was unlike Edward to leave for a hunt without saying goodbye. 

I picked through my dinner glumly, so much so that even Charlie noticed.

"If you're so down, why don't you head down to La Push to see Jacob and Billy? I'm on my way there tonight anyway. There's a game on that I wouldn't mind having Billy's new TV to see."

I thought about it, but not for long. "Sure, I'd love to come!" my enthusiasm real. "I haven't seen Jake in forever, and Edward's got other plans anyway."

It was amusing how much my father agreed to me picking an evening with Jacob over a night moping without Edward. It was blatantly clear who he would choose for me if he could.


End file.
